dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Teddy Who
"Teddy Who" is a Christian based fantasy series about a time traveling bear known as "The Teddy" who travels through time and space in his time machine alongside his traveling companions. The series adapts several Doctor Who stories from 2005 through 2011 (along with a few stories from other TV series) but instead of using human actors, the majority of the series utilizes puppet characters. The characters of the series are only loosely similar to the characters of Doctor Who (see Teddy Who Characters for more information). On top of adding silly puppet humor to these Doctor Who inspired stories, this series has always strived to teach "moral lessons". 'Episodes' '2008 Era' The First Adventure Meet "The Teddy". A time traveling teddy bear that travels through time and space. In the very beginning of this series, watch and see what happens when the Teddy meets his friend "Miss Smelly". The Next Adventure In their second featured adventure, the Teddy and Miss Smelly encounter a new foe known as "Mr. Kit T". When Miss Smelly begins to lose focus on what to do in times of trouble though, the Teddy reminds her that God is the only one we can always depend on. '2009 Era' The Christmas Special (Part 1)(Part 2) The time machine crashes into a ship called the Titanic. However when the Teddy and Miss Smelly come aboard, they find themselves on an unexpected adventure and learn what Christmas is really all about the hard way. However in the end, things will never be the same for the Teddy. A New Friend While on her way to a job interview, a girl named Lizzy finds herself in the Teddy's time machine. Now it's up to the Teddy to try to get Lizzy back to her job interview in one crazy adventure that deals with how to cope with sad times and loss. World of Confusion The Teddy meets up with his old friend Captain Stinky and together they go on an adventure to see the world 100 years in the future. At first the two begin to have a lot of fun but eventually realize that the future isn't as great as they might've hoped. This leads to the Teddy and Captain Stinky attempting to teach everybody in the world that God is the only person we should truly be worshiping. Truth and Trouble The Teddy and Lizzy meet up with Mr. Kit T but are suddenly attacked by a Squirrelek. This leads to some good news and bad news. The good news is that the Squirrelek is quickly defeated. The bad news is that the three friends can't seem to agree on how the Squirrelek was defeated. Lost and Found In an attempt to defeat the Teddy more easily, the Squirrelek goes back in time into the Teddy's past. In the past, a younger Teddy is traveling with a more naive Captain Stinky and together the two go on a crazy adventure where they learn about God's love and forgiveness. The Left Choice Lizzy sees a world where she never met the Teddy and while on this different type of adventure, she learns of her importance in Gods' magnificent plan for the universe. End of the Universe (Part 1)(Part 2) The earth is under the attack. All seems lost, and the Teddy is nowhere to help all of his friends. However it's in their darkest hour, that the Teddy's friends remember that God is always with us in times of trouble. '2010 Era' A Different World - Whole Movie In order to help someone realize that different people and different places aren't all bad, the Teddy takes his friends to a world where things are very, very different. The Human Teddy - Part 1 Part 2 The year is 1913, and a man named John Smith is having dreams in which is he a time traveler called the Teddy. However what is a dream and what is reality isn't what it seems. The Ultimate Choice - Part 1 Part 2 In order to make himself become the Teddy again, John Smith must give up the comfortable life he so desires. But will the ordinary man choose to have the life he wants or do what God is calling him to do. The First Adventure Revisited - Whole Movie Following Master Bad Wolf's final orders, the evil Squirrelek creates clones of the Teddy's closest friends and sends them back in time to interfere with one of the Teddy's first adventures. Future Unknown - Part 1 Part 2 The Teddy and Mr. Kit T come to the library of the future. However the adventure really starts moving as a little girl is shown "dreaming" of this future library. Meanwhile the Teddy meets someone who has met him before, yet the Teddy has never met him. During this adventure as the Teddy realizes his future is more uncertain that he realizes, he also begins to realize that he needn't worry since he has God on his side all of the time. This is all happening while the universe needs to be saved of course. '2011-2012 Era' A New Beginning - Whole Movie A simple girl named Kaylana meets an insane creature known as the Teddy. However things get chaotic when the Earth is being attacked by evil clones and the Teddy and Kaylana have nothing to depend on... except God. A Long Time Ago - Part 1 Part 2 The Teddy meets up with his old friend Captain Stinky and the two remember back when they starred with a whole cast of interesting characters in a summer camp activity known as - "Discovery Time". The Best Day Ever - Whole Movie Through the power of a bizarre dream sequence, the world of Teddy Who merges with the world of "Phineas and Ferb" in this insane story that parallels the Parable of the Talents. Jesse's Story - Whole Movie A young Sunday School student named Jesse experiences an adventure full of humor, insanity, action, and adventure as he learns how God is like a father to us all. This all occurs while his future with a time traveler called the Teddy affects his present. What is Left Behind - Whole Movie Through the power of an alien probe, the Teddy lives out the memories of a man named Kanin who was one of the final people to live on a planet that was destroyed thousands of years ago. The Teddy in Hollywood - Whole Movie The Teddy and his friends meet with two Hollywood producers that wish to turn the Teddy’s adventures into a movie. However: there winds up being many disagreements about what the movie should be like. While the producers wish to have a movie that will just be “cool”, the Teddy wishes to make a movie that has a point. The Incredible Question - Whole Movie The Teddy has been keeping an incredible secret all of his life and has not shared it with anyone. But soon, everyone will know what the secret he has been carrying is... when the Teddy has his final adventure. Production Origin The series was created by "Captain Sean Productions". The first episode was originally intended to be a silly parody of Doctor Who. In adittion, it was also a spin-off/continuation of an early online movie series known as The Captain Stinky Show, and the first Teddy Who episode was originally a one-off way to keep using some of the characters from that series. However after a tremendous amount of positive feedback was recieved on the first epsiode, the show became an ongoing series. Like many of the modern episodes of Doctor Who, there are ongoing sub-plots (many of them adaptions of Doctor Who sub-plots). Despite the humor that is inserted throughout the series (such as very un-Doctor Who like musical sequences), the series is also designed as a Christian education video series. Adaptations The series adapts many Doctor Who stories into the puppet-based universe. Doctor Who stories that have been adapted include Voyage of the Dammed for The Christmas Special, The Runaway Bride and Partners in Crime for A New Friend, The Stolen Earth/Journey's End for End of the Universe, Human Nature/The Family of Blood for The Human Teddy/The Ultimate Choice, Silence in the Library/Forest of Dead for Future Unknown, and The Eleventh Hour for A New Beginning. In addition, an episode of Star Trek the Next Generation titled The Inner Light was adapted into What is Left Behind, and elements and footage from Tsubsasa: Reservoir Chronicle appeared in A Different World. The series has also taken some loose inspiration from both the Kamen Rider franchise and the Phineas and Ferb series at times. Differences In most episodes, foootage from Doctor Who actually appears, but this is usually just brief special effects shots. However some episodes have used very lengthy pieces of Doctor Who footage (especially in The Human Teddy and The Ultimate Choice). Despite adapting many Doctor Who episodes, the series does maintain it's own sense of individuality through it's unique sense of humor and musical sequences. The series has also been more open to using a wider variety of music styles. Despite using a great deal of Murray Gold's music from Doctor Who, the series has also used music from composers: Kajiura Yuki, Shoko Fujibayashi, David Garrett, and Ben Foster, along with music from artists: Miley Cyrus, Hawk Nelson, the Beatles, Casting Crowns, Elvis Presley, Earth Wind & Fire, Kool & The Gang, David Crowder Band, the Electric Light Orchestra, and Journey. The series has also created unique action sequences that are far different than anything created in Doctor Who. An example of this can be found in the Teddy Who episode: Future Unknown during a sequence involving a flying train battling a flying boat. While the flying train and flying boat battle against each other, a violin rendition of Michael Jackson's Smooth Criminal can be heard in the background. The sequence then consistently cuts back and forth between the action sequence, a girl watching the battle on TV, and the actual violinist playing the music. Audio Drama Version Less than a year after the video series ended, episodes of Teddy Who are now being adapted into audio drama format as part of the Story Time with Captain Sean Podcast. So far, the series is mostly just audio recordings of the video series, however some new dialogue has been added to the stories to make it more accessible to the audio drama format. Links Official Website Teddy Who Video Playlist Official Podcast Website Teddy Who Characters Page Category:Film Productions Category:Web series